opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hidar
Orenji S. Hidar jest kontradmirałem, który początkowo jest głównym antagonistą. Wcześniej był podwładnym pod rządami Aokiji. Popatrz Hidar is a young, well-built man with disheveled black hair and orange eyes typical of the Orenja family. Since the first mission he met Miyu for the first time, his forehead has been adorned with a scar partly covered by bangs. He got a second scar during the fight with Mihawk, who trained him and his sister, is on the right hip. W przeciwieństwie do innych postaci, Hidar nadal nie nosi tego samego ubrania. Często jednak spotykamy go w białym płaszczu. Stałym elementem jego stroju jest naszyjnik przypominający miecz z kamieniem w środku, metalowa bransoletka i łańcuch przymocowany do jego spodni. Osobowość Hidar jest bardzo „wyluzowaną” osobą, niewiele rzeczy go denerwuje, oferuje wyjątek od reguły jest Botomu, a także, gdy zagrożone jest życie któregokolwiek z jego przyjaciół, dla tych, którzy nie wahają się poświęcać życia. Kiedy był młodszy, był bardzo lekkomyślny i uparty. Z czasem zaczął jednak ostrożniej podchodzić do życia. He has various relationships with his family. From Botom, something like a rivalry, manifesting itself in eternal readiness to fight and starting battles to death and life for really trivial reasons. He hasn't liked him since the day he died because he left him alone with his sister. According to Kaki, this is due to the fact that I use the ability of ice and Botomu fire. Kaki is his sister, terrible and cruel, but he has proved many times that he can do a lot for her. A characteristic feature of Hidar is his tendency to lose clothes. This is due to Garp's 'upbringing' him, who claimed that you can become a good icy marine only if you control your own chill. However, despite this, Hidar behaves like a real gentleman, even when the naked asks to borrow a pair of panties from the girl. Jest bardzo zakochany w Kayu S. Miyu, ale myśli, że nie może być jej kochać, ponieważ jest piratem. Został trafiony wiele razy z powodu swoich uczuć od Garpa. Skills * Ice Creation (. ア イ ス メ イ ク, Aisu Meiku): jest formą umiejętności alchemicznej, którą nauczył się Hidar. Pobierz Hidarowi obejmują dowolne obiekty lodowe, co również daje dużą swobodę. W jego przypadku nazywamy to „stworzeniem statycznym”, co oznacza, że Hidar może tworzyć funkcje obiektów stacjonarnych, takich jak miecze, lance i klatki. * Ice Crust : Unikalna umiejętność i jedna ze starożytnych technik rodziny Orenja. Przekształca ciało użytkownika w nierozpuszczalny lód. Można iść zniszczyć jedynie przy użyciu mocy „miłości”. * Ice Sword : Dance of the Seven Cuts (ou ・ 七 連 舞 Hyoujin Nanarenbu): najpotężniejszy atak Hidara, zamienia obie ręce w lodowe miecze, a podczas ataku atakuje przeciwnika. * Specjalista w walce z bronią : Hidar ma świetne umiejętności posługiwania się bronią stworzoną przez swoją magię. Jest świetny w walce z mieczami wszystkich rozmiarów i kształtów, a także w walce z inną bronią do walki w zwarciu. Dobrze wykorzystuje też łuk. * Specjalista do walki w zwarciu: Hidar doskonale rozwinięty swoje umiejętności walki w zwarciu, co przejawia się w walce z Zoro, gdzie pomimo bolesnych przebiegów należy się pokonać. Orenji jest w stanie korzystać z potężnych ciosów, które często łączą się ze swoimi umiejętnościami, aby zyskać przewiń w walce. * Zwiększona siła: Hidar obejmuje niezwykłą siłę podczas walki. Jest w stanie kontynuować atak po oparzeniu go wrzącą wodą, przeżył skradziony ogień Botoma i przetrwał kilka wybuchów energii Mihawk. Przyłącz się także do uderzeń Kaki zadane przez Mihawka podczas treningu z dzieciństwa. * Increased Agility: Hidar has shown many times that he can be fast and agile. During the fight with Mihawk in the street several times jumped into the air or jumped from wall to wall. He was also able to bypass Aokiji's attacks, although he was traveling at superhuman speed. * Zwiększona siła: chłopiec udowodnił, że jest bardzo silny, nawet gdy jest większy niż ilość pni lub roztrzaskał ściany ściany jednego ciosem. Podniósł i wyrzucił Usahaki w powietrzu, chociaż ciągnął ich ruchomą podłogę * Ice Demon Killer (滅 悪 魔法 Metsuaku Mahō): is a variation of Hidar's skill that allows you to kill 'demons' with ice. This ice is different from the one previously used before Hidar. Well, even Botomu fire could not melt it. Hidar received this power from an unknown man so that he could defeat the strongest 'demon'. Ice Demon Slayers seem to have curse resistance (Memento Mori). However, this skill is not well controlled. After some time, black symbols began to appear on Hidar's body. Citations * (To Tashigi) 'Kaki is our friend. I will not give her back, even if I die. Now leave her alone, it's an order from your supervisor ' * (To Kaki) 'No matter what Mihawk wishes ... I also have free will. I want to follow the path that I will walk along with my friends! And I don't like him at all. ' * (To Kaki) 'Mihawk is behind me, right?' * (To Garp) 'If my family and friends are at stake, I will be as dark a villain as it will be to protect them!' * (To Zoro) 'If you don't want to lose someone important to you, you should protect him to the very end' * (To Luffy) 'Do you know why the snow is white? Because he forgot what color he used to be. ' * (To Miyu) "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't even know what it means to have a friend. But thanks to you I discovered what love is!" Category:Male Category:Marine Category:Marine Rear Admirals